All I Want
by ISLover
Summary: Set three years after Season 3 finale. Sorry that the summary sucks but I do not want to give away too much. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I have decided to write an Instant Star fan fiction. This is set three years after season three finale. Jude never went to Thailand with Tommy. She hasn't seen him since then.**

So, tomorrow is the big day. Wait, what am I saying? Tomorrow is huge. Enormous. Why you might ask? Well, tomorrow my lovely sister, Sadie, is getting married to her longtime boyfriend, who is also one of my closest friends, Kwest. I'm really happy for them.

Today is their rehearsal dinner. We are all sitting at the restaurant. Even my mother is here. With Don, but nonetheless she's here. I can't help but wonder if it was me getting married and not Sadie would she come also.

Everyone is talking about how exciting tomorrow will be. I, on the other hand, am lost in my own thoughts. There's about fifty guests sitting at the table. There are people here that I haven't spoken to in a long time. I look over to where Darius is sitting with Portia. After G-Major has closed down temporarily, they never reopened. I move my gaze to Jamie. He used to be my best friend once upon a time. That friendship ended three years ago.

As if on instinct I search for his face among the guests but I realize he's not here. What I notice though is two empty seats. How rude of somebody to just not show up at someone's rehearsal dinner.

I notice that Sadie is busy having a conversation with my mother, so I take this opportunity to process the last three years in my head. It's not like this is the first time I do this either.

Well, let's see. Three years ago I was eighteen. Now I'm twenty-one. The big 2-1. I still feel the same way as I did when I was sixteen. But I guess that doesn't matter. Well, three years ago is when I stopped talking to Jamie. Three years ago is when I thought my career has ended. Three years ago was when I was a second too late.

Unlike me, the people around me have had happy three years. Sadie and Kwest for instance. Ever since she got back with Kwest they have been really happy. Once they got engaged, I moved out of our childhood home, leaving it all for them. I know I'm gonna see my nephews and nieces running around that place soon.

Spied is still married to Karma. Which is fairly surprising. Karma and I are still at each other's throats at times, but we tolerate each other for Spied's sake. He has become one of my closest friends.

I renovated the farm house with my dad's house and created a studio in there. That's where I record my music nowadays. SME comes in and records their stuff too. I can say I became a pretty good producer. Kwest helps us out too. Although he doesn't have that much time. Once G-Major closed, he started working for Epic Records. He even tried to sign me on to their label. I didn't cause it didn't feel right going to another label without him. So I opened my own studio where I am my own producer. It's not like I have put out record selling records. But I did put out my third album. I live off of my royalties now. I do get to make new music here and there, but it hasn't been the same since he left.

Tommy left three years ago just like he said he would. I missed my chance and I haven't seen him since. I never thought I would miss him this much.

Kwest's cell knocks me out of my trance. I see him picking it up and slowly getting up from his chair.

"Great, you guys are here already? I'll be right there." With that he looks at Sadie and leaves the private room.

No more than five minutes later he's back talking to somebody behind him. I'm curious as to see who came in. Once Kwest enters the private room I see the face of the person behind him.

"Tommy. It's so great to see you." I see Sadie walking towards them. The room seems to go quiet as if to see what my reaction would be. I see all of them making way to the empty seats. I take that as my cue to leave. I slowly get up grab my purse and excuse myself.

_That's all for Chapter 1. Don't forget to review. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All! I know I didn't update sooner. And I am sorry for that. But I do come with Chapter 2. Thanks for all of the reviews submited. I hope that you find this story interesting. **

As I'm about to make the escape from the room, my dear mother stops me.

"Jude aren't you going to say hi to Tommy?" I was silently cursing my mother in my head. I guess no one filled her in on the details of mine and Tommy's romantic history. At that moment my eyes landed upon his. They were so soft and loving.

Before losing all of my composure, I began walking backwards out of the room.

"I will in a minute. I just have to run to the ladies' room. Now if you'll excuse me." I turned around and almost tripped on the waiter that was coming from the opposite direction. Without looking back I made my way to my destination.

As soon as I entered the ladies' room I sighed a breath of relief. I knew Tommy couldn't get to me while I was in here. I hunched over the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. The events that unfolded three years ago rushed through my head.

I thought I was prepared to see him again. Boy, was I wrong. I dreamt what it would be like to see him. Over the years I went through various scenarios of how we would meet up again. To tell you the truth, daydreaming about him is still my favorite thing to do. As I was rambling on in my head, I didn't notice the brunette that was now standing next to me and saying something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her.

"I said you look like you've seen a ghost." She smiled softly at me.

"You can say something like that." I answered and she gave me a questioning look. It's weird how random conversations start up in the restroom.

"I've just seen someone from my past that I don't think I'm ready to face yet." I elaborated.

"Oh. That must really suck." She replied.

"Yeah." That was all I could muster.

There was a comfortable silence for half a minute before I decided to speak again.

"So you're here for Sadie and Kwest's rehearsal dinner?"

"Yeah, my fiancé is Kwest's friend. He said that he couldn't miss this wedding. I believe his exact words were 'even if there's hurricanes, earthquakes and all other natural disasters topped with World War III, I have to be at that wedding.'" She laughed at the recollection of his words.

I too laughed. It was so great to see that Kwest and Sadie were so loved by so many people. I only hope that when it's my time to get married I have so many loving people around me.

"Oh my God. I totally didn't recognize you." Once again I was knocked out of my trance.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're Jude Harrison. You're the singer. Oh my God, my fiancé has all of your CDs. I tease him about it all the time. But he's only response is that you and him were friends once upon a time and that he has those CDs as a way of keeping up with you."

I was surprised by her words.

"Oh really? I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your fiancé's name?" I was getting a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, his name is Tom Quincy. Do you know him?" I felt like someone has punched the air out of me.

"Yeah, I did." That was all I could say before leaving the restroom. I stood outside for a second reflecting on what just happened. The brunette came out of the restroom and made her way to the private room. I followed her slowly.

I stopped just short of the entrance and watched as she made her way to where Tommy sat. He greeted her with a smile. It all started making sense now. The two empty chairs, the unusually secretive conversations between Kwest and Sadie. They knew he was coming.

I couldn't go in to that room. So instead I turned and made my way outside. I sat down on the bench by the entrance and put my face in my hands. Regret washed over me. Regret was soon replaced with anger. I was angry at myself for making the choices that I did. Before I began mentally knocking the living lights out of me, Sadie sat down by my side and Kwest stood in front of me.

"Shouldn't you guys be inside enjoying the company." I spat out sarcastically. Although I was mad at them for not preparing me for his return, I didn't mean to sound so bitter.

"Jude, are you OK?" Sadie sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Considering that I have just seen a ghost from my past only to find out that he's engaged." I looked between the two of them.

"Look, Jude, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner about Tommy. We weren't sure if he was coming." I could tell that Sadie was sincere.

"It's OK, you guys. Don't worry about me. I just need some time to process all of this. Go back to the party and enjoy yourself. I'm going to sit here for a while. Don't let me ruin this for you. OK?" They just nodded and Sadie gave me a reassuring hug.

I sat there for about five minutes. I didn't really think about anything. I just stared at the space in front of me.

"Jude." His voice startled me as I turned around to see none other than Tommy standing behind me.

"Tommy." My voice was weak and tired. I hated being like this, especially in front of him.

"It's been a long time."

"Three years, four months, and twelve days to be exact. I could go into the hour and seconds but that would take me a little while to figure out seeing as math was never my strong suit. Besides, doing that would make me like a complete loser." God, did I have to say that out loud. I am a complete loser. I scolded my brain for not functioning properly on me.

He just smiled at me with one of his soft smiles. God, my heart just melted.

"You could never be a loser. No matter what you do." He simply stated.

He began walking towards me and before I knew it he enveloped me in a hug. Oh how I wish I could stay like this forever. He still smelled the same way. God only knows how I had missed him. I stepped out of his embrace.

"So, how have you been?" Stupid question to ask, but I wanted to give him the open door to tell me about his engagement.

"I've been good. How about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I've been good too. Nothing major. But I guess you already know that."

He looked at with a puzzled expression. All of a sudden the tension had become so thick I couldn't stand it anymore. Before he had any chance to reply to my statement I opened my mouth again.

"Congratulations on the engagement Tom. I hope she make you happy." With that I turned on my heel and walked away.

_So there it is. Chapter 2. I will probably update next Saturday. But in the meantime, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review. Thanks._


End file.
